Gyreyes
by Novelty Jake
Summary: Twenty one years have passed since Vira saved Wonderland from the chaos of her mother's insanity, but old trauma creates new problems and now it's up to her only daughter to save both Wonderland and the real world. A fan sequel to Vorpal Eyes.


This is my first major writing project and I hope it turns out great

Based on the fan fiction novel, Vorpal Eyes, by Strange Fuzz, it's a sequel I had to make after reading her epic twist on the game American Mcgee's Alice. I highly recommend it to all fans out there; her writing style is fantastic and she spins a great yarn.

With that said, all characters found only in Vorpal Eyes are credit to Strange Fuzz and all characters found in AMA, and the Wonderland books are credited to their respective publishers and, finally, all OCs found here are credited to me, Novelty Jake.

Please read, review and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Trip and Fall

Vira walked in solemn silence through the eerily still forest, the dread building in her, heart hammering against ribs. The gathering clouds, black shades against the starry sky, killed the light of each star, one after the other. Shadows grew all around as the starlight faded with the accumulation of clouds and Vira, for all her bravery, could not help but to walk faster. Only a little farther now, she thought to herself as the darkness closed in around her. An owl's hoot echoed from the trees to her left followed by the sound of forest debris being violently disturbed and the squeaks of a small rodent which were abruptly cut short. It seemed as if the whole world had become a sinister stalker, closing in on its target

A rustle in the foliage just ahead won Vira's attention over from the brooding, ominous ambience of the forest and, in the light of the waning sickle moon, two dark figures emerged from the vegetation that bordered the rugged dirt path. The first, a tall, pink eyed, ragged white rabbit in a brown, heavily stained overcoat was already hopping down the path toward her. She recognized the familiar creature immediately, yet could not recall where she had seen his companion. The fading silvery light revealed the second figure to be a scrawny, brown hare almost twice the height of the rabbit and dressed heavier with a tan light jacket, a white buttoned shirt and blue pinstriped trousers. _It would almost be tasteful if it weren't for the condition_, Vira thought as she observed the tears, patches and frays in the animal's garments. As the hare drew nearer, something became lodged somewhere between Vira's subconscious and recognition.

"What's the matter, Vira?" the white rabbit said, noticing her contemplative expression as she stared at the other animal "Don't you remember him?"

Knowing now that she should remember who the rabbit's companion was delivered a lump of guilt to her heart. As if that weren't enough, the hare's ears sagged, his arms fell limp to his sides from where they had been fidgeting with a piece of straw and he cast his bloodshot eyes down.

"It's okay, really it is. Twenty years is a long, long time for humans from this world." The hare mumbled to his feet. The sound of the hare's voice brought a sudden flash of memory and Vira recalled that same voice speaking to her from a metal slab suspended above a hydrotherapy tank in the dank automaton production chamber of the Mad Hatter's factory where she had once been the his captive after he had mistaken her for her mother. She remembered the horrifying condition of the hare's body, half of it having been replaced by crude-looking machinery before she had defeated the Red Queen and restored all of Wonderland's inhabitants to their original forms.

"W-wait, I remember now," Vira said "you're the March Hare, aren't you?" At this, the hare's eyes slowly rose up to meet hers and he was beaming. "I'm quite sorry for lying to you about who I…"

"—oh, don't be. Knowing that Alice was back kept me going through the torment our old friend was inflicting on us; your kindness very much kept me alive." Vira could not help but smile a little at this news. "We were never properly introduced: my real name is Haigha…" Haigha said with a curt bow "…at least I think it is…I've yet to see it."

"I suppose it would be rather redundant to tell you my name now." Vira said, but offered a polite bow in return, anyway.

"We really must be going, now." Rabbit chimed in, staring intensely at a rugged gold pocket watch "Haigha, will you go to meet Rose now?" Upon hearing her daughter's name, tears suddenly sprang to Vira's eyes which she attempted to hide by quickly looking in the direction of the house in which Rose must be waiting in vain for her to return.

"Yes, you're right," Haigha said. "It was nice seeing you again, Lady Vira. I do hope your coming sacrifice will not be wasted."

"It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well, Haigha." Vira said with a weak smile "Please, keep her from harm for as long as you can." She wiped her eyes and turned back to the rabbit.

Behind her, in a determined voice that belied the hare's demeanor and appearance, he replied "You have my word, Lady Vira." and with that, he turned and darted off along the path, into the pitch darkness of the brooding night.

* * *

Vira and Rabbit stared down into the gaping maw of what was once and ordinary-looking rabbit hole – the physical portal to Wonderland. Once only a couple feet wide at the entrance, the hole had grown in size large enough accommodate three adult elephants walking side-by-side with room to spare. There was also a change in the nature of the portal, causing a feeling of being drawn inside, even when walking away, and when looking into its inky abyss, one could not help but feel like the world would suddenly give in to it and be plunged into unending depths.

As the pair drew closer, a large chunk of earth gave way on the opposite side and spiraled down into the shadows that quickly swallowed it like a pebble dropped down an empty well.

"It's grown so large already." Vira whispered to no one in particular.

"Indeed." Rabbit replied "An accelerating process brought about by forces unknown to us." He stepped even closer and beckoned for Vira to join him. As she stepped closer, Rabbit took out and examined the worn golden pocket watch and seemed to find something on its motionless face interesting. "How long can you hold your breath?" he asked.

"What? Why do you need to…?" Vira started

"—We'll be terribly late if you inquire about every detail; just answer the question." Rabbit said as he stared at her expectantly.

"About two minutes, I suppose."

"Before you become unconscious, or simply light headed?"

"I get rather dizzy by then. Is there water down there?" Vira asked, peeking out over the edge of the portal.

"No, it's Time and he needs to run out before we can get through, but unless we know Time has run out, he'll simply never pass." Despite the mad attempt at an explanation, Vira was becoming even more anxious about jumping down the already foreboding passage to Wonderland. "It's time to go, Lady Vira." Rabbit said suddenly, startling Vira out of some apparently deep thoughts as she was staring into the dismal blackness of the hole. "Take a breath and jump exactly as I do."

Vira opened her mouth and took a long, deep breath. No sooner had she closed her mouth to keep the air in that Rabbit leaned forward on his long feet and sprang out over the abyss. Anticipating this, she timed her jump to match his and flung herself over the edge and down the rabbit hole. _For what could be, quite possibly, my last journey through_, she thought as the darkness enveloped them both.

* * *

Take, take your time.  
Smell the roses, but steal the vines.  
Don't wait for the hands of time  
To second guess and change your mind.  
And shine.  
Here's your moment to shine.  
Shine.

Lay down, my friend.  
Close your eyes, breathe in,  
And I'll take you there and back again.  
No more questions why.  
I'm not so surprised  
Why you have  
Been there and back again.

Replace, replace that line  
That spoke to you  
And showed no signs to be alive.  
So are you livin' or dead?  
You have made a choice to hear your voice  
Or hold on to what they said.  
Now, shine.  
Here's your moment to shine.  
Shine.

Lay down, my friend.  
Close your eyes, breathe in,  
And I'll take you there and back again.  
No more questions why.  
I'm not so surprised  
Why you have  
Been there and back again.

Back again, back again.  
Back again, back again.

Lay down, my friend.  
Close your eyes, breathe in,  
And I'll take you there and back again.  
No more questions why.  
I'm not so surprised  
Why you have  
Been there and back again.

Lay down, my friend.  
Close your eyes, breathe in,  
And I will take you there and back again.  
No more questions why.  
I'm not so surprised  
Why you have  
Been there and back again.

-Chris Daughtry-  
There and Back Again


End file.
